Garcia (The Sacred Stones)/Supports
With Seth C Support *'Seth:' Sir Garcia. Your fighting form remains impeccable, despite your years of retirement. Fantastic... How I admire you. *'Garcia:' No, General Seth, I still have a long way to go. I've lost so much time. *'Seth:' Sir Garcia... *'Garcia:' No, no honorifics. I gave up my title years ago so I could raise my son. I'm old and rusty, General. The man I am now is not fit for such fine company. *'Seth:' ... *'Garcia:' But listen, General. I'm not finished yet! *'Seth:' What do you mean? *'Garcia:' I'm telling you... I'm not yet done! This is not the end of me! *'Seth:' ...He has a warrior's heart. Is it pride that keeps him from accepting his limitations? I'm afraid that we have awakened an incredible warrior. B Support *'Garcia:' General. *'Seth:' Garcia. Did you come all this way to talk to me? I'm grateful. Thank you. *'Garcia:' Don't make a fuss. Might give me second thoughts before I do it again. *'Seth:' Ah, right. Sorry, sir! *'Garcia:' Heh... You know, you remind me of myself as a young man. *'Seth:' Back when you were in Renais? *'Garcia:' That's right. Oh, I was so ambitious then, focused on proving myself in battle. His Majesty commended my valor many times, he did. *'Seth:' His Majesty always watched over us. Hardworking soldiers received words of praise to drive them to greater glories. The lazy ones, he spurred to action, giving them a reason to improve... He was a great king. He earned the trust and respect of his people. *'Garcia:' ...What a loss we've all suffered. *'Seth:' When Castle Renais fell, it was all I could do to save Princess Eirika. I've never felt so powerless in all my time as a knight... ...I was mortified. *'Garcia:' ...I'm sorry. I wasn't blaming you for King Fado's death. I am the one who surrendered his duty to live a carefree life with his son. I have no right to cast blame on anyone but myself... *'Seth:' Garcia, you needn't feel that way. You're fighting for Renais again, at the side of her crown prince and princess! There's no shame in that. *'Garcia:' General Seth... *'Seth:' If you are still true to our late king, then let's win this war together. And together, we shall visit His Majesty's tomb to report our victory! *'Garcia:' Yes! You have my word! A Support *'Seth:' Garcia. *'Garcia:' Ah, General Seth! *'Seth:' You seem much recovered from your poor spirits the other day. In fact, you seem quite energetic! *'Garcia:' I've finally accepted that I'm only ever truly alive when I'm fighting! *'Seth:' Ah, now that is the great Garcia I remember from my youth! Yes, all hesitation is gone from your face. You're in rare form! *'Garcia:' Yes, and that hesitation is gone for good, I dare say. Except... *'Seth:' Yes? *'Garcia:' To tell you the truth...I am not ashamed of the life I've lived. I'm not sorry that I abandoned my old life to raise my son. *'Seth:' Sir Garcia... *'Garcia:' That decision made me who I am now. It's time I embraced both of these aspects of my past. *'Seth:' ... *'Garcia:' I can only say this in hindsight, but... It is not so bad to have a family. *'Seth:' Garcia, I can see it in your eyes. You don't need to tell me. *'Garcia:' Heh... I see! Well then, Seth. There is only one solution for it! You should marry! It will do you good to have a family to go home to. *'Seth:' Ah, Garcia... You may be right, but I'm afraid it will take me some time to get there... With Gilliam C Support *'Garcia:' Sir Gilliam. *'Gilliam:' Well, if it isn't Garcia... *'Garcia:' Your armor suits you. Must have taken a lot of training to fight in it, eh? And it probably takes a lot of strength to wear, too. *'Gilliam:' I don't want to brag, but... None of Frelia's knights can match me for strength. *'Garcia:' Oh, is that so? You know, in my day, they said I was without equal. Hm... What do you say, Gilliam? Let's arm-wrestle! *'Gilliam:' You mean...right now? *'Garcia:' Oh, why not! It won't take more than a minute. *'Gilliam:' ... Very well. I accept your challenge. *'Garcia:' Excellent! I'd expect no less from a true knight! Let's go. *'Gilliam:' All right... *'Garcia:' Hah! *'Gilliam:' Ng! ...You beat me. Well, I've got to hand it to you, Garcia. *'Garcia:' Ha ha! Don't feel bad. You almost had me for a minute there. I'm impressed! B Support *'Garcia:' Sir Gilliam. *'Gilliam:' Yes, Garcia? *'Garcia:' About that match the other day... *'Gilliam:' What, you mean when we arm-wrestled? That was a GREAT match. *'Garcia:' Yes, well... I've been thinking. Now, if I remember it correctly, I was using my sword arm... But you're left-handed, aren't you? You were using your off hand. *'Gilliam:' Huh? Oh, well... I didn't want to say anything, but... *'Garcia:' I knew it! All right! We have to have a rematch using our OTHER hands! *'Gilliam:' Garcia, are you—Fine, fine. I accept your challenge. *'Garcia:' Let's try this again! *'Gilliam:' Yes... *'Garcia:' Hah! *'Gilliam:' Hmmmmm...! *'Garcia:' Hm... See, this time, you beat me. *'Gilliam:' True, but it WAS your off hand this time, and it was still close. Garcia, you really are amazing. *'Garcia:' Ha ha ha! You know, I feel good about this. I lost, but...I feel good. With a great knight like you at our side, we've nothing to fear. *'Gilliam:' Don't be silly, Garcia. You're an amazing fighter. With you in our midst, our forces are invincible! *'Garcia:' Ha! Let us fight together, then, and watch our enemies fall like leaves! *'Gilliam:' Gladly! A Support *'Gilliam:' Garcia... *'Garcia:' ! Oh, Gilliam... *'Gilliam:' Sorry to bother you. You just seem to have something on your mind. *'Garcia:' I do. I was... I was just thinking about my son, Ross. *'Gilliam:' Ah, Ross. He's a good lad. *'Garcia:' It's...a wonderful feeling to have a son, Gilliam. I was so happy to learn I had a boy who could follow in my footsteps. Do you have children? *'Gilliam:' Oh, no... You know what the life of a soldier is like. *'Garcia:' Aye, I remember it well. But I still found a wife. Don't you have anyone? *'Gilliam:' I-- Well, to be honest... There is someone I've had my eye on, but what do soldiers know of love? I don't know how to win a woman's heart. *'Garcia:' Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, don't take it too hard. These are tough times for romance. As time passes, the world will change. No, WE will change it. Wait for your time. When the world changes, people change. Soldiers change. Just wait. *'Gilliam:' ...You're right. When this war ends, I'll be ready to face a different type of battle. *'Garcia:' Yes. And when you do wed, you must be sure to invite me and my boy. It will be a great celebration. *'Gilliam:' Yes, of course, my friend. With Ross C Support *'Ross:' Hmm... *'Garcia:' Ross. *'Ross:' Oh! Hi, Dad. *'Garcia:' What are you thinking about? *'Ross:' Nothing... Well, maybe just... What was Mom like? *'Garcia:' Your mother... Well... Where do I start? In many ways, she was very similar to Princess Eirika. *'Ross:' Princess Eirika? *'Garcia:' Yes. She was gentle, but also very strong. She could share others' pain. *'Ross:' I see. *'Garcia:' What's wrong? Do you miss her? *'Ross:' I was just thinking... When was the last time we visited her grave? Not since we left the village and started this journey... It's been so long. She must be lonely... *'Garcia:' Ross... *'Ross:' When the bandits attacked the village, we had to leave. But Mom's grave is still there. *'Garcia:' Yes. *'Ross:' Dad... *'Garcia:' Ross. Let's go home when the war is over. To the village where Risa rests. *'Ross:' Dad... *'Garcia:' We can rebuild the village again, just the two of us. After all, that's where we belong... You, me, and...your mother. *'Ross:' Yes! All right. But I'll have to be a lot stronger to help with that. So we'd better start training, Dad! *'Garcia:' If you insist. Show me what you've got! B Support *'Ross:' Eeeyeeergh! *'Garcia:' That all you got? *'Ross:' Awww! Mmmmgrrrr... Ha! *'Garcia:' Gah! Ha! *'Ross:' Gah... Wahhhhhh!! *'Garcia:' Hm?! Haaaah! *'Ross:' Whoa! *'Garcia:' All right... Good. That's it for today. *'Ross:' Whew! Wow! *'Garcia:' Whew. *'Ross:' You're so strong, Dad. *'Garcia:' Ha ha ha! You're finally getting the hang of it, boy! Your stroke is heavier, and your swing has definitely improved. *'Ross:' Yes. I've been practicing all the time, even when I'm not in battle. Maybe someday, I'll even surpass you! *'Garcia:' You're getting stronger, no doubt about it. But I'm not going to LET you win. You'll have to get there yourself. *'Ross:' Now you're talking! The higher the hurdle, the bigger the reward. All right, I'm gonna go practice my swing! See you later, Dad! *'Garcia:' All right, boy. Risa, you'd be so happy. Ross has grown into a strong young man. A Support *'Garcia:' Ross. *'Ross:' What is it, Dad?! Ow... Ow! Ow! What are you doing? That hurts! You're crushing my shoulder! *'Garcia:' Ross... *'Ross:' What's wrong, Dad? *'Garcia:' Ross... I'm going to be sentimental for a moment. Bear with me. *'Ross:' Huh? *'Garcia:' You may be almost grown, but you're all I've got in this world. It's true that your skills have improved, but don't act foolishly. *'Ross:' Huh? *'Garcia:' There's no greater tragedy than when a parent must bury his child. Do you see where I'm going with this? *'Ross:' Yes...I understand. It's just weird to hear you talking like this... I guess I have been getting a big head. No one is invincible. *'Garcia:' Yes, that's right. And when you start to think you are, that's when you're the most vulnerable. *'Ross:' I was just all puffed up when you said I had improved. I'll be careful from now on. I haven't told this to anyone, but I guess dads can see these things. *'Garcia:' No matter how old you get, you'll always be my son. *'Ross:' Yes, and I'll always look up to you! With Dozla C Support *'Garcia:' You must be Dozla. *'Dozla:' That's right! Who are you? *'Garcia:' My name is Garcia. Sir Dozla, I've been hearing a lot about you lately. *'Dozla:' Only good things, I hope! Ha ha ha! I've heard of you, too, Sir Garcia. Mostly about your incredible strength! Hey, would you mind lifting this boulder? Just kidding! Ha ha ha! *'Garcia:' Ha ha. It's not a big deal. Are you normally this...energetic? *'Dozla:' Well, I stuffed myself, so I'm feeling pretty great! *'Garcia:' You can't fight on an empty stomach. Eating is very important to keep up your strength. Especially breakfast. I've heard that in some cultures, they call breakfast "first break." *'Dozla:' What's that? What do they break? *'Garcia:' A fast. *'Dozla:' A fast what? Huh? Speak plainly! I don't understand all this talking in circles. *'Garcia:' We don't eat anything while we sleep, so it's as if we are fasting. So, the meal you eat in the morning breaks that fast. This means that breakfast is an especially important meal. *'Dozla:' Huh. Who would have thunk it? The only thing I consumed this morning was knowledge! *'Garcia:' What do you mean? *'Dozla:' Just that I make it a point to learn other disciplines. You have to if you want to grow as a fighter. *'Garcia:' I completely agree. Young men in this army are strong in their specific fields, but weak in others. The art of complete training has been lost on the younger generation, I'm afraid. *'Dozla:' Yes, that's right! Back in our day, fighters had to learn many disciplines in case they had to fill in for a wounded teammate. I've always wanted to learn archery. The delicate precision is the opposite of fighting with an axe. *'Garcia:' Me, too. Why don't we meet sometime and study it together? *'Dozla:' That's a great idea! B Support *'Dozla:' Garcia! *'Garcia:' Hello there, Dozla! *'Dozla:' I had a great time last time! *'Garcia:' Yes, indeed. *'Dozla:' I just love sparring! It's like having a conversation, except with weapons! *'Garcia:' You DO know that you're not supposed to swing the bow like an axe, right? Ha ha! *'Dozla:' I was only clowning around! I'm recalling that a certain someone loaded the arrow in the wrong direction and nearly impaled his shoulder. Hmmm. Now, who could that have been? *'Garcia:' That was a defect in the arrow! *'Dozla:' Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm sure! *'Garcia:' Maybe you just can't teach old dogs new tricks. *'Dozla:' I don't believe that's true at all. You're magnificent with an axe. How hard can it be to learn something new? *'Garcia:' No, you're the great one. You're a menace to the enemy! *'Dozla:' Where did you learn to fight like that? *'Garcia:' Well, I used to lead troops in Renais. I learned the basics there... Once I retired, I was living on a mountain. My daily chores involved swinging an axe, although just for splitting firewood. *'Dozla:' See? You learned how to apply your skills to different fields. Maybe archery just isn't our thing. We should try something else. *'Garcia:' What do you suggest? *'Dozla:' How about magic? *'Garcia:' Hmmm... *'Dozla:' It can't be that difficult to learn. As far as I can tell, it's just a bunch of arm waving and shouting gibberish. *'Garcia:' You do have a point. *'Dozla:' Let's practice sometime soon. *'Garcia:' I'm looking forward to it...Mage! *'Dozla:' Ha ha ha ha! Yes, indeed! A Support *'Garcia:' That did not go as well as I had hoped. *'Dozla:' Well, that's not entirely true, is it. *'Garcia:' It would have helped if you hadn't whacked me in the head with the staff. *'Dozla:' I didn't mean to hit you! You just got in the way when I was...conjuring. *'Garcia:' I still have a lump on my head. *'Dozla:' I feel badly about it, all right? Besides, I think you're forgetting that I also healed you with that staff! *'Garcia:' No, you didn't! You burned my beard clear off! *'Dozla:' Oh, yes. That's right. I'm sorry. *'Garcia:' Hmph. *'Dozla:' You have to admit, though, you looked quite dashing without that beard. It took at least ten years off of your appearance. No, at least twenty! *'Garcia:' You really think so? I can't stop smelling burnt hair. *'Dozla:' But, wait! At least give me credit for making it grow back that quickly. *'Garcia:' ... Very well. It grew back nicely. Thank you. *'Dozla:' You're welcome! *'Garcia:' This little foray into other disciplines has certainly taught me a lot. *'Dozla:' Me, too! After all this, sword fighting should be a piece of cake! With Neimi C Support *'Neimi:' Sir? *'Garcia:' ... *'Neimi:' Sir...Garcia...? *'Garcia:' Don't come near me right now, Neimi! *'Neimi:' Oh! I-I'm sorry! I was just...wondering what you were doing. *'Garcia:' I'm preparing myself for the battle. Please don't come near me right now. *'Neimi:' Are you trying to get psyched? *'Garcia:' Yes. To prepare myself for battle, I visualize the enemy in front of me. Then, during battle, I can focus all my attention on them. If you want to survive this war, you must focus all your attention on the enemy. *'Neimi:' I-I see. Please excuse me now! *'Garcia:' Wait! *'Neimi:' Y-yes, sir? *'Garcia:' I apologize for yelling at you. *'Neimi:' That must be how he became such a brilliant warrior! I must go focus now... B Support *'Garcia:' Neimi! That gauntlet... *'Neimi:' Y-yes? *'Garcia:' That gauntlet! The one embroidered with the gold falcon... *'Neimi:' Huh? Oh, this? My late grandfather gave it to me. It was too big for me, so I resized it to fit my hand. He was the one who taught me how to use a bow... This is a keepsake he gave me. *'Garcia:' Is your grandfather's name Zethla? *'Neimi:' How in the world...? Did you know him? *'Garcia:' Of course. He was THE master archer. He was known as "Single-Arrow Zethla." He had amazing accuracy and could shoot any target, moving or still, with one shot. "No second arrow for Zethla" was what people would say. Renais tried to recruit him many times... *'Neimi:' Now that I think about it, when Grandpa went hunting, he would take only one arrow with him. Me, I always took many arrows... *'Garcia:' So, it WAS true! *'Neimi:' He never did join the army, even though recruiters did come by often. He said that it wasn't in his nature... *'Garcia:' I know. In fact, I visited him once when I was young. He was wearing the gauntlet that day, and it left an impression. *'Neimi:' I see... Renais is such a big country, I never would have thought that you knew him. It's a small world. *'Garcia:' Indeed. I can't believe Single-Arrow Zethla's granddaughter is fighting in this war. I'm encouraged by this fact. I'm counting on you, Neimi. *'Neimi:' What? YOU'RE counting on...ME? *'Garcia:' Yes. *'Neimi:' Um...I'm...happy to hear that. I-I'll do my best not to let you down! *'Garcia:' Good. Then let's go. *'Neimi:' Yes, sir! A Support *'Garcia:' Neimi, I'm sorry if I startled you yesterday. *'Neimi:' Huh? Oh, you mean when you were preparing yourself for the battle? No... I was just surprised by your...enthusiasm for this war. *'Garcia:' I used to be like this all the time. I was always preoccupied with battles, to the point of neglecting my family. And now, here I am, back on the battlefield. I'm sure my wife is somewhere sighing. *'Neimi:' Oh, no, Sir Garcia. I'm sure your wife understood how you felt. *'Garcia:' I think it's hard to understand when you are not a soldier. *'Neimi:' In times like this, you have to fight to stay alive. *'Garcia:' You've lost family too, didn't you? *'Neimi:' Yes. But, I can't keep crying. I have to be strong and keep going. *'Garcia:' Neimi... *'Neimi:' You quit the army and lived in a mountain village with Ross because Renais was not at war, didn't you? *'Garcia:' Yes. *'Neimi:' You don't seem to be the type of person who enjoys fighting for its own sake. I think you know the emptiness and pain of war more than anyone else. I can see that just by looking at you! Em... I'm sorry if I'm being presumptuous. *'Garcia:' No, Neimi. Thank you. You are very perceptive. You'll make some lucky guy very happy someday. *'Neimi:' Oh... Um... This is kind of embarrassing. *'Garcia:' Don't be embarrassed! Oh, by the way, please take this. *'Neimi:' What is it? Oh, this haircomb is lovely! *'Garcia:' I bought this for my wife when I was still in the Renais army. But...I never had the chance to give it to her. *'Neimi:' Sir Garcia... *'Garcia:' I buried her with some of the things I'd brought back. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to bury this, though. I don't need it. What would I do with it? You'd make better use of it. It will give you a reason to keep using that mirror of yours, too. *'Neimi:' Sir Garcia! This is too much! Thank you! I will take good care of it! Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts